


Суицид

by zalzala



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Muslim Character, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalzala/pseuds/zalzala





	Суицид

— Алло, здравствуйте. 

На экране высветился незнакомый номер. 

— Алло. 

— Следователь Железников, вас вызывают на допрос по делу «Доведение до самоубийства». 

— И кого я мог так довести? 

— Я бы не советовал так иронизировать, так как речь идёт о вашей жене... вернее покойной жене. 

— Что?! 

— Её нашли мёртвой утром такого-то числа, смерть наступила в результате падения с высоты восьмого этажа. 

— Она... она не могла, у нас всё было хорошо и у неё грудной ребёнок! 

— Так хорошо, что в один прекрасный день встала на подоконник? — в голосе следователя была досада от того, что Муслим находился так далеко, вот бы дело удалось состряпать, а так — железное алиби, не прикопаешься, — вы должны явиться немедленно! 

Мужчина плюхнулся на кровать. Новость была настолько неожиданной, что он не осознавал его в полной мере. Может быть это шутка? Нет, таким голосом и такими вещами не шутят. По чести говоря, у них не было всё безоблачно, но ведь не бывает такого, чтобы было всё гладко. Всякое случалось — и плохое и хорошее, а в последнее время он был вынужден уезжать на заработки, но ведь бывает хуже, намного хуже и все равно никто не кончает с собой! 

В исламе, как и в христианстве, отношение к самоубийцам довольно негативное, правда разница состояла в том, что по самоубийцам читают заупокойную молитву — джаназа-намаз, но на этом разница и заканчивается. А так и там и там всегда призывают к тому, что как ни тяжела жизнь нужно терпеть и бороться, а накладывать на себя руки — самое последнее дело. 

Нужно позвонить, всё выяснить... он, перебарывая себя набрал телефон тёщи, уж она-то точно должна знать, что произошло с её дочерью. 

— Алло... Ассаля... 

— Всё-таки позвонил, негодяй?! — рыдали в трубку, — ты мерзавец такой не знал, сколько раз она плакала тайком, а ты даже в ус не дул, а потом ещё и бросил её на произвол, когда она недавно родила. 

— Не бросал я её, я поехал в командировку... 

— Так уволился бы на хрен, а жену с младенцем не оставил одну! А теперь... 

И тут на него навалилось осознание трагедии, и самым худшим в ней было то, что он не знал степень своей вины. Виноват ли он или напротив, он тут был совсем не при чём — этого уже не узнаешь доподлинно, потому что у неё уже не спросишь, а дети — старший два года, младший вообще младенец в колыбели вряд ли смогут рассказать. Родственники жены и следователь настроены против него, а доказать что-либо он не мог — он и сам не знал. 

Муслим набрал телефон начальника и объяснил все обстоятельства, а потом как зомби отправился в аэропорт и купил билет на первый рейс. Пока он ждал посадки, горе жгло его. Зазвонил телефон: 

— Алло? 

— Ты уже всё знаешь? 

— Да. Так что же произошло? 

— Расследование только началось, но уже говорят, что, скорее всего это самоубийство, потому что дома не было посторонних, а окно было открыто. Ничего сыночек мой, держись, ох и подвела она тебя — выпрыгнула из окна, оставила деток сиротами! 

— Мама, ты опять за своё?! Может, уймёшься, наконец, она уже мертва! А может быть, она из-за тебя как раз-таки покончила с собой, ты же с ней никогда не ладила! 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что это я довела до самоубийства?! Ну, знаешь ли, моя свекровь, Царствие ей небесное, была сущая змея! И ничего, я руки на себя не наложила, хотя иногда казалось, что лучше ходить в девках, чем иметь таких родственников. 

— Так ты все равно осталась ходить в девках. Потом! 

Ох, не любила его мать упоминание о разводе, но не мог он удержаться от того, чтобы уязвить её, потому что её сочувствие было хуже соли на рану. Муслим — ранее Алексей, но он решил поменять имя — был ребёнком из неполной семьи. И, как водится, в подобных семьях, мать его очень любила и не хотела его делить с какой-то посторонней женщиной — а таковой являлась невестка. И как не любил Муслим свою мать, но понимал, что если он не проявит твёрдость, то так и не женится до сорока лет. И он поставил перед фактом, что хочет она того, или нет, он всё равно женится. Тогда мама сменила тактику — вроде и согласилась на это, но ей не нравилась ни одна невеста. Одна слишком глупая, вторая не удосужилась промыть за собой посуду — значит, она не хозяйственная и будет кормить одним лишь Дошираком, третья татарка — а оказывается, что она ненавидит татар и не потерпит у себя дома невестку-татарку. И вся штука в том, что это происходило бессознательно, не докажешь ей что она придирается к каждой невесте, чтобы отвадить её, потому что она искренне полагала это просто нормальных невест нет, а она же не отдаст свою кровиночку кому попало. Муслиму это надоело, она сам выбрал себе Диляфруз и сказал, что он женится на ней — и точка. Да на этой ненавистной татарке и худосочной девице. По чести говоря, её родители не особо хотели выдавать за него замуж — «сживёт со свету такая свекровь», но он пообещал всё уладить и они, скрепя сердце, дали согласие на брак. Чтобы избежать конфликта между свекровью и невесткой, он снял квартиру. На работе ему предложили хороший заработок, правда, он должен был подолгу бывать в командировках. Но теперь... 

Диляфруз умерла, и теперь надо было решать проблемы связанные с её смертью. Организация похорон, участие в расследовании, как поступить с детьми. Как жить дальше? 

Это был очень тяжёлый день. И всё только начиналось. 

***

У нас не принято говорить о смерти. Это табу. Многие газеты отказываются печатать рекламы похоронных служб. Завещания пишут разве что старики или больные, которые уже не надеются на исцеление. Люди тешат себя иллюзией, что если не разговаривать про смерть, то она словно перестаёт существовать. И когда они на самом деле сталкиваются с ней, то они не знают, что делать. Куда звонить, что делать, за что хвататься? С организацией похорон так же возникли проблемы — из-за того, что Диляфруз умерла не своей смертью, ей полагалось делать вскрытие. Ему стало дурно, что тело его любимой жены будут потрошить, словно мясник тушу животного 

Да лекаря увидела: 

Ножи, ланцеты, ножницы 

Натачивал он тут. 

Вздрогнула я, одумалась, 

— Нет, — говорю, — я Думушку 

Любила, берегла... — 

«А зельем не поила ты? 

А мышьяку не сыпала?» 

— Нет! сохрани господь!.. — 

И тут я покорилася, 

Я в ноги поклонилася: 

— Будь жалостлив, будь добр! 

Вели без поругания 

Честному погребению 

Ребёночка предать! 

Я мать ему!.. — Упросишь ли? 

В груди у них нет душеньки, 

В глазах у них нет совести. 

На шее — нет креста! 

Из тонкой из пелёночки 

Повыкатали Дёмушку 

И стали тело белое 

Терзать и пластовать. 

Тут свету я невзвидела, — 

Металась и кричала я: 

— Злодеи! палачи! 

— Вскрытие? Какое вскрытие? Я не дам её вскрывать! Я не давал такого согласия!!! 

— Уймись! Это криминальный труп, так что никто тебя не спрашивает, согласен ли ты на вскрытие или нет. 

— Но я слышал... 

— Про то, что ты слышал — это если человек умер в больнице. Пишешь расписку, что претензий к врачам не имеешь, и забираешь тело. Тут такой номер не прокатит. 

Да поздно было каяться. 

В моих глазах по косточкам 

Изрезал лекарь Дёмушку, 

Циновочкой прикрыл.1

***

Муслим никогда не думал, что окажется в положении подозреваемого. Тем более это казалось ему верхом цинизма — он переживает страшное горе, а кто-то смеет подозревать, что он чуть ли не с подлокотника столкнул, жаль алиби железобетонное! А следователь именно так и думал. 

— Итак, в каких отношениях вы находились с женой? 

— Конечно, всякое случалось, но серьёзных ссор не было! 

— Как разговариваешь с родственниками суицидников, так они обливаются крокодильими слезами и поют соловьями мол, они своих покойников холили и лелеяли, и понятия не имеют, что его подвигло на такой шаг. А как начнёшь копать — так оказывается, что они устраивали гестапо почище Йозефа Менгеле! 

— Почему вы думаете, что это самоубийство! Может на самом деле её кто-то столкнул вниз, а вы меня мурыжите вместо того, чтобы искать убийцу! Да и скажите на милость, зачем мне доводить её! 

— Знаешь ли, трудно думать об убийстве, если следов взлома нет, и вообще дверь была закрыта изнутри на защёлку — или убийца спустился вниз по канатной лестнице? Ждём заключения от судмедэкспертов, но даже по поверхностному осмотру вряд ли можно говорить о насильственной смерти. 

Железников встал. 

— Мало кто ставит перед собой цель сделать так, чтобы человек, если так выразиться, самоустранился. Не сомневаюсь, что при наличии двух малолетних детей смерть жены невыгодна. Но это же не значит, что вы не могли применять к ней психическое или быть может даже физическое насилие. 

— Слушайте... какое ещё физическое насилие? — задохнулся от возмущения, — да я её и пальцем не тронул! 

— Это мы ещё выясним, но, если даже и не занимались рукоприкладством, но вполне могли втаптывать её в грязь. 

— Прекратите говорить такие ужасные вещи! — Муслим никак не мог поверить, что он смеет выдвигать такие ужасные обвинения. Невольно ему казалось — а может он в самом деле виноват? 

— За мою многолетнюю практику, я ни разу не видел, чтобы человек на ровном месте совершал самоубийство. Уж поверь мне, если его родственники уверяют, что у него всё было в порядке — они врут. 

***

Любое горе тяжело переносится и казалось нет разницы, каким образом человек встретил свой конец жизни. Муслим понял, что всё-таки есть, когда ему приходилось отвечать на вопрос: «Почему она умерла?». Ему пришлось придумать нейтральную формулировку: «Она выпала с балкона». Он был заклеймён суицидом и люди, так или иначе избегали его. Недаром в Японии угроза «Я у тебя на воротах повешусь», являлась одной из самых страшных. Может они не знали, как вести себя в таком случае или косвенно обвиняли в её смерти, но Муслим постепенно оказался в изоляции, что ещё больше отравляло его существование. 

За детьми по очереди смотрели две бабушки. Муслим знал, что поступал трусливо, но он просто старался «сдать в камеру хранения» или попросту отдать детей на попечение и как можно быстрее уйти, потому что он не знал, куда деваться от обвиняющих намёков тёщи или ядовитого сочувствия матери. 

В случае подобных смертей проводится посмертная судебно-психиатрическая экспертиза. Привыкнув к недоброжелательному отношению, Муслим встретил сочувствие от того, от кого этого не ожидал — судебного психиатра, седовласого старика, который несмотря на мрачную профессию, лучился добродушной улыбкой. 

— Знаешь, что, ты самобичеванием не занимайся — ты же не знаешь, что у неё тогда творилось в голове! К тому же мне кажется не всё так просто. 

— Думаешь? 

— Она записки не оставляла? В социальных сетях есть подозрительные сообщения? 

— Да некогда ей было сидеть в сети с маленькими детьми! А записки не нашли, это верно. 

— Есть одна мысль, которая всё объясняет, но она тебе не понравится, предупреждаю. 

— Что же? 

— Послеродовый психоз. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что она сошла с ума?! 

— Я же предупреждал, что тебе не понравится! Ну скажи мне честно — Диляфруз разве похожа на человека, который станет прыгать с балкона? 

— Нет, но... 

— Послушай, тебя больше устраивать страдать от чувства вины, что чего-то не сделал, вот она и покончила с собой? Представь себе, что мозг человека — это компьютер и он каждый день подвергается воздействиям. Если воздействие слишком сильное, то компьютер ломается и начинает работать неправильно — человек слышит несуществующие голоса, видит галлюцинации и прочее, и прочее. И действует он в соответствии с этими голосами, потому что для него они реальны, как для тебя этот стул на котором ты сидишь. 

— Что ты хочешь сказать... 

— Что это трагичное стечение обстоятельств. Первые роды нормально прошли, ничего такого не было, вот никто не ожидал, что может такое случиться. По-хорошему её бы не стоило оставлять одну, но опять же ты не бросишь работу, тёща могла бы приехать и помочь, но ведь не приехала, а свекровь... зачем нервировать их лишний раз? Даже если и так, то если не знать, чего ожидать, то уследить практически невозможно, не случайно же в психиатрической больнице решётки на окнах — не потому что они такие злые, а, чтобы больные не навредили себе и другим. То же самое могло бы произойти, если бы ты просто пошёл в магазин за продуктами. 

— А ведь сумасшествие передаётся... 

— Даже не думай об этом. Такое может произойти даже с самым здоровым человеком. И с тобой, и со мной. 

1 Некрасов Н.Н. Кому на Руси жить хорошо 


End file.
